


I Swear You're Mine

by supquackuty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Consensual Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, idk its just smut, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supquackuty/pseuds/supquackuty
Summary: George comes out to Dream while drunk, opening a floodgate of confusion for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 185





	I Swear You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :] I hope you enjoy this! Please don't send or mention this to Dream, George, or any of their friends. I would scream.

Initially it was a ready good idea to move in together. It didn't take Dream as long as he thought it would to convince his best friend George to relocate to Florida from London. Before he knew it they were buying an apartment together and Dream was driving to the airport to pick George and his suitcases up. 

But everything took an unexpected turn the night George came home from a date he went on. George had made a tinder account when he moved there, said he wanted to meet some American girls. He went on a couple casual dates, none of his dates resulted in a second one with the same girl. 

George stumbled into the apartment a little tipsy. Tripping over his own feet not once but twice on the way down the hall to Dreams bedroom. Without a clear plan in mind he swung open his friends closed door. Dream jumped in his desk chair, not expecting George home for at least another hour. 

"You okay?" Dream asked. George just smiled and entered the room without permission. He still had his jacket and shoes on when he collapsed on the floor next Dreams chair. 

"Oh yeah, I'm good Dream!" George laughed. His gaze wandered around the carpeted floor to Dreams feet then up his body to his face. Dream didn't want to admit how much he loves drunk George. Granted the only other time he'd seen George drunk was back before they met in person. Still, Dream likes to see his already giggly friend even more undone and flushed than normal. 

"I assume your date went well?" Dream asked. Delighted because he friend seemed to be as well.

"Noooo!" George giggled into his hands. "I don't like her!" Dream tiled his head at George, why was he happy about that? Dream awkwardly laughed along. 

"Okay... Well, did something happen?" 

"She said I’m too dry.” George hiccupped as he fiddled with the carpet. Dream spun his chair so he was facing George, catching his attention in the process. 

The sight of George looking up at him from the floor through his eyelashes made Dream spin his chair right back around and look at his computer again. "Uhh, why would she say that?" Dream asked as he began randomly scrolling through his computer to avoid his friends suggestive gaze. 

George frowned and grabbed the side of Dreams chair to turn it back to where it was less than a second ago. "Look at me Dream." 

So Dream let his friend move his chair and obeyed his demand to look at him. The butterflies in Dreams stomach decided to act up. Dumbly fluttering around and generally causing a ruckus. 

"I have to tell you something." George whispered. Dream thought he might die, damn George for being so sensual for no reason.

"O-okay." 

"I've been keeping it a secret for a long time." George said, still whispering lowly and looking right up at Dream. "I'm gay Dream. I like men." 

Dream felt his jaw slack open. Did George mean to say that just now? A terrible sense of guilt bloomed in Dreams gut. He didn't want drunk George to be coming out against sober Georges wishes. "What?" 

"Been gay for..." George looked off to the side as though he were counting in his head, "Well forever I guess!" He continued to giggle while his eyes rolled around in his head.

Dream shuttered at his friend. Not only because his friend has just come out to him, not only because George seems to think its the funniest thing ever, but because Georges hands are on Dreams thighs and he's slowly stroking down the top to the sides. Also because George is looking up at him in a way Dream could only describe as exactly what he imagines when he's alone in his room at night.

"Okay George. Um, I think you should go to bed now." Dream said as he took Georges hands off his thighs (despite his heart screaming at him not to) and stood to pull George up onto his feet. Because George is so light and so malleable in this drunken state Dream was able to pull him up to his feet with ease. But George refused to hold his own weight and collapsed into Dreams arms. 

"Ah!" Dream gasped at the sudden closeness. George just giggled and nuzzled his face into Dreams neck. He can feel Georges lips on his skin, thought he might cum just to the feeling of it. "Fuck, George!" Dream cursed, George ignored him and wrapped his arms around Dreams torso in attempt to keep them close. 

"You're just my type Dream." George mumbled into Dreams neck. "So handsome, I know you'd be so good to me..." 

"George!"

Even though Dream wanted to allow it to go on, wanted to kiss George silly and pour his heart out, he knew he shouldn't. He knew it would be morally incorrect to take advantage of drunken George. So he dragged his friend to his own bedroom and shut the door, ignoring Georges exuberant pleas for him to stay. Dream knew what that would lead to if he were to agree. 

The next morning Dream was scared to come out of his room. 

Surely George would have forgotten. There's no way George was sober enough to remember he just came out to and then came on to his best friend the previous evening. 

So Dream reassured himself as he left his bedroom and wandered to the kitchen. Lead by the grumbling in his stomach and confidence that George had forgotten. There was no sign of George as Dream grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and began fixing himself a bowl. 

By the afternoon Dream was much less high strung. Sprawled out on the couch and scrolling through his phone with the TV on in the background. Dream had sucessfully convinced himself that George was far too drunk and they'd never have to rehash the events of yesterday. But Dreams relaxation only lasted so long because the next time he glanced up from his phone George was standing in the entrance of the room with a much more sober look on his hungover face. 

"Morning." Dream said. He figured he'd test the waters, let George decide what they talk about. Get a few words out of George so he can figure out if the brit remembers last night or not. 

"Mmm." was all George hummed before wandering in the opposite direction to the kitchen. Dream kept his eyes glued to his friend until he was out of sight, until his eyes strained and hurt for turning so far. 

A few moments later George came back into the living room with a plain bagel in his hand and plopped down on the couch next to Dream. If nothing had happened last night Dream wouldn't have felt the electric currents buzzing in the empty space between their bodies. "Sleep well?" Dream asked when George was halfway through his bagel and Dream had been not so discreetly peeking at him the whole time. 

"Dream?" George said, fully ignoring Dreams polite question. 

"Yeah?" 

"I have to tell you something." 

"Okay."

"I'm gay." 

Dream couldn't help himself, he burst out into a wheeze. 

"Oh please Dream! It couldn't have been that obvious-" George defended. Dream couldn't even look up to catch a glance of Georges face because he was laughing to hard, holding onto his stomach with his head thrown back. 

"No, no, no. George, you already told me!" Dream said as his laughter calmed down, "Last night when you got home." Dream couldn't tell if he was laughing because it was genuinely that funny or if he was just trying to cover up the fact that he's nervous to find out if George meant everything he said last night. 

George just sat there in stunned disbelief. The color on his face seemed to drain pale then quickly fade to a dark red. "Did I say anything else?" 

"Um," Dream turned to look at George, "Yeah. I mean, sorta? I don't know." Dream didn't really want to embarrass his friend, nor did he want to push something to the surface that George wasn't ready to talk about yet. George looked at Dream with these eyes that said 'well get on with it then!' so Dream continued, "You just told me I'm your type or whatever and something about how you think I'm attractive..." 

George gave Dream the single most terrified look he'd ever seen. So Dream backtracked a little and attempted to do a some damage control.

"But it wasn't weird or anything!" It definitely was. "I know you were like drunk and didn't mean it!" How could Dream know that? "You don't have to worry about it George, I know how people get when they're drunk. It's not a big deal." It's a huge deal.

"Oh." George said. Dream couldn't read his friends face. Couldn't tell what the disappointment in his face meant. Why George lowered his head and bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah. That's weird, what people say when they're drunk." 

For some (obvious) reason that seemed to stab a hole in Dreams hopeful heart. Maybe, secretly, deep down, Dream wanted it not to be just a random drunken thought. "Anyway, uh, I-" Dream began to say but was quickly cut off by George.

"Actually Dream." He looked up from his lap and pierced Dream with his coffee brown eyes, "I-I really shouldn't keep this a secret forever. I guess If I'm already coming out to you I should just tell you everything." George said. 

Dream nodded, slightly stuck in a trance from Georges sudden shift in demeanor. He swallowed hard, bobbing his Adam’s apple. 

"I actually like you, like that." George breathed. "I know that's weird! And honestly we can just forget about his whole thing and I'll just get over it!" 

But Dream doesn't want to do that, he doesn't want George to get over him. "Really George? You like me?" 

George nodded slowly. Dream thought he might shoot up and explode like a firework. 

"I'm sorry I know it's weird!" George said, attempting to defend himself. 

"No! It's not weird!" 

"It's not?" 

Dream shook his head, "Not at all George, I actually like you too." He couldn't believe his own words. He knew they were true, probably more true and believable than most things in his life, but still. Dream had never allowed his feelings for George to see the light of day, he never let himself think about it and work through it. 

With a "Really?" from George and a "Yes" from Dream they were finally inching close in a way they hadn't done before. Dream pulling George by his cheeks to speed up the process and smashing their pining mouths together. And god was it everything Dream hoped for. 

He wasn't even able to think about how Georges kiss felt so different from all the people he's kissed previously in his life because soon George was letting out the hottest noise Dream had ever heard. 

"Is it okay if I get on your lap?" George asked breathlessly with his hands tangled in the back of Dreams hair. 

"Fuck, yes." 

So George swung his leg over Dreams lap and adjusted himself so they were lined up just right and comfortable. Dream watched his friend with fiery focus, felt his heart soar and his stomach flip at seeing George in this state. He pulled him back in. Kissed George hard just incase it was the last time, just incase there was a small chance that George would jump up and run away forever. 

Dream felt George grind down on his crotch. Ungodly noises spilling out of their mouths and pooling in their laps. 

Then George was pulling away, pushing off of Dreams shoulders ever so slightly. Breathing deep and with great effort as their clammy foreheads rested against each other.

"Do you want to stop?" Dream asked. 

"No, I like this." George said. Then he leaned down to the sensitive space between Dreams jaw and neck. "Is this okay?" he whispered close to Dreams ear. 

At a loss for words Dream responded with a broken, "Y-yes." 

George kissed and licked at Dreams neck while he grinded down on him, Dream kept his hands glued to Georges sides. Only releasing them to pull up the hem of Georges shirt. George complied, sitting back to pull off his shirt. 

"You're so pretty George." Dream breathed out at the sight of Georges pale chest and swollen lips.

The man on top of him blushed deeply and swung his arms around Dreams shoulders. "I've wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea." George said.

Dream smirked, then bit his lip to hide it. George let out a little 'oomph' as Dream effortlessly flipped them over on the couch so George was lying down underneath him. It was Dreams turn to be on top. After kissing down Georges jaw he left a little bite on his neck, causing George to buckle his hips up into Dreams. 

"Your shirt too." George said as he tried to pull Dreams shirt up. 

With their bare chests pressed close and kisses becoming sloppier and more needy Dream took it a step further. His dick was screaming at him to get a move on and he could tell in Georges breathy moans that he felt the same. So dream pulled at the waistband of Georges shorts. 

"This isn't too fast right?" Dream asked, fingers rubbing at the exposed skin above Georges shorts. 

"No, no this is good." George chuckled lightly, "You want to keep going?" 

Dream melted into George, nodding enthusiastically, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling Georges shorts and boxers off in a single motion. Stumbling a bit as he took off his own as well. They gasped when their dicks met the cold air of the living room but gasped even harder when they were touching each other. 

George had his arms around Dreams neck and his legs spread wide as Dream worked their dicks together, wrapping his hand around them and jerking them off together. Any sense of insecurity Dream had about his dick seemed to disappear because even though George is at least two inches longer than him he couldn't be bothered. All Dream was focused on was the feeling of George and his sweet moans and pleas for more. 

His slid his thumb along Georges slit, then his own. Using the precum as lube to make stoking easier. George bit down on Dreams shoulder and arched his back into Dreams hand.

"D-dream." George stuttered a few moments later, "I'm so close." 

"Me too baby. Wait for me okay?" 

A couple extra strokes from Dream, and George thrusting up into his hand caused George to let out a moan into Dreams ear and cum hard into his hand. Dream kept stroking to bring himself closer and ride George through his orgasm. He came seconds after, dropping his head into Georges hair and breathing heavily. Lazily stoking until they both became soft again and George told him to stop so he wouldn't get hard again. 

The room fell into an exhausted silence. 

"You okay?" George asked after he had been running his hand through Dreams hair for a minute, trying his best to ignore the fact that they're basically sandwiching the cum between them on their chests. 

"Mmm." Dream hummed, finally pulling his head back up. He gave George a dopey grin which George returned. "I love you." he said, kissing Georges sensitive lips gently. 

"I love you too Dream." 

They chuckled at themselves, laughed at the fact that they were so oblivious for so long, the fact that they just had their first kiss and got off together in the same hour, the fact that they just lied in their cum for a little too long, the fact that this means they can finally do all the things they'd both secretly wanted for quite a while. 

"Lets go clean up, yeah?" 

It definitely was a really good idea to move in together.


End file.
